Leather, Fishnets, and Wigs
by AngelWarriors
Summary: There is a new mysterious hero in Starling City, and Oliver/the Hood has only manage to catch glimpses of her.


**Title: Leather, Fishnets, and Wigs**  
**Pairing: Implied Laurel/Oliver**  
**Spoilers/Warnings: Up to 1x17 to be safe. **  
**Author Note: I want to do a Black Canary and Green Arrow fic, when they didn't know each other's alter ego, at the start. This fic, also references my fic The Future We May Have Together,****with Laurel going to Asia, looking for her sister ect. - I don't own Arrow  
**** Summary: There is a new mysterious hero in Starling City, and Oliver/the Hood has only manage to catch glimpses of her.  
**

He was honestly a surprised when a new mysterious hero appears in Starling City.

For the most part, he only manages to catch glimpses of her before she leaves the crime scene. Her target either being tied up or knocked out cold.

There isn't a doubt it his mind that this new hero is a skilled opponent but is most likely skilled in hand to hand combat than using weapons.

But he was able to pick up some details of her outfit at least. Her hair being gold, that flowed freely around her shoulders. Until he met China White, and his vengeful ex Helena, he always thought females would try to have their hair out of their face when they are in a fight, or potentially being in one.

Her outfit was a bit revealing, leather, and fishnets. He supposes, the woman wears a leotard underneath the leather jacket. Although it was hard to tell for sure, considering he never actually caught a glimpse of the woman's front.

But it didn't seem like she was wearing a skirt or shorts of any kind. Not like he was necessary complaining. After all, he was a hot-blooded male. He can tell this woman is attractive. Even though, he has no planning of hooking up with his woman, or any other female.

After all, he made a promise if he ever gets the chance to be with Laurel again, he will make sure he doesn't screw up again. He is honestly grateful that she was willing to give him another chance when she returned from Asia.

Alone.

He presumes her mother was still in Asia looking for her daughter, who is mostly like dead.

Although, the Laurel who returned seemed different somehow.

It may have been the shorter boy-cut length of her chestnut locks, or the way she carries herself, but she was willing to give him - _(them)_ a second chance.

But, there has been a few times, he wondered whom the woman was, exactly. After all, she seemed to be targeting former or current members of the Tempest.

He knows it would only be a matter of time before she targets his mother. A part of him wonders if his mother would tell her the same sob story, about having a son.

Even though, there was truth to her words.

She also shot him the moment he let his guard down. Despite the fact, she doesn't this woman's agenda regarding the members of Tempest.

He also knows, she isn't necessary a criminal. For the most part, just wants them to pay (go to jail) for whatever crimes they committed against her or somebody she cares about.

Honestly, he isn't entirely sure, what he will do if she goes after his mother. On some level, he still loves her, but even he admits that she should pay for her crimes as well.

After all, she was somewhat responsible for what happened on the yacht six years ago, causing the death of Sarah Lance (his girlfriend's younger sister), him being stuck on the island for five years, and indirectly the death of his father. Honestly perhaps the reason why he hasn't done anything or even told Laurel is because he doesn't have proof yet.

But despite the fact her primary focus was Tempest and it's members. He also knows, she would go after criminals, who have little to no connection with Tempest.

In that respect, he believes they are similar. Although, he will admit John pushed him into becoming more of a hero, instead of a man with an agenda. (After all he still has a list of names to hunt down.)

He honestly doesn't believe that is the case with this woman. Tempest may be her primary focus, but she would probably continue being a hero after she claims her sense of justice against Tempest.

He silently watches the blonde woman run. Sticking to shadows in the hopes she can be avoid being seen. He turns away, a small smile showing off his face.

Perhaps someday he would be able to gain her trust, and they will be able to work together now. But for now he is pleased with their current status.

Two people with a common goal in mind.

**-the End**


End file.
